King Falcon
William Santiago Cordova (born November 11, 1979), better known as King Falcon, is a Mexican professional wrestler currently working for the Professional Grappling Association. He is a former PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion Career Early life King Falcon was born in the Xochimilco district of Mexico City, where he burst, fully-formed, from the flank of a steer.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed With the blessing of his father, the volcano Colimahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed, Falcon attended Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, where he studied engineering. Shortly after graduating, Falcon discovered a magic cape at the bottom of the oceanhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed and was inspired to pursue a career in lucha libre. Liga de Lucha Libre (2002-2010) King Falcon enrolled at Mexico City's Tigre Pantera Gym in early 2002, and debuted in LLL several weeks later. Although initially portrayed as a novelty due to his enormous size and occasional lack of grace, Falcon's unorthodox, hard-hitting style gradually made him a fan favorite. The culmination of his multi-year feud with fellow Tigre Pantera trainee Generalissimo, featuring the debut of the Falcon Special, was one of the best received matches of its year and made both men's reputations. The force of the Falcon Special turned Generalissimo technicó, and the two joined forces against the rudo legions. The team quickly became the struggling company's top draw. As Generalissimo began his six year reign as LLL Heavyweight Champion, Falcon became even more popular, drawing sell-out crowds for his matches against Corbata Negro and Ruido. He won the annual Campeónato Eterno tournament four straight years, each time defeating his friend and tag team partner in the final round. He wrestled in the main event of Instinto Asesino five straight years, scoring the winning pinfall in each. His feature film, King Falcon Contra Los Momias Asesinos, performed respectably at the box office. In early 2009, King Falcon was personally selected by Balk Ruby to represent LLL and Mexico in the World Talent Initiative. Falcon initially refused the offer, but ultimately reconsidered at the request of the fans and his fellow workers. His farewell show, featuring Falcon and Father Abraham defeating The Stro and Kwee Wee, drew over 20,000 fans. Falcon returned to the company briefly in the fall of 2009 and again in the spring of 2010, fulfilling his promise to never permanently leave the organization. Rumors that he would finally challenge for the LLL Heavyweight Title proved unfounded. Pro Graps Association (2009-) Falcon officially earned his spot on the PGA roster on February 18, 2009, defeating West Africa's Burkina Fatso and Canada's El Hijo De Don Leo Jonathan in a Battling Bowl challenge. Falcon began as a fixture on the undercard, facing Slyclops IX in the Crowning A Champion's Waist championship tournament and "Mammoth" Kang JumBo during the company's tour of Japan. Both were portrayed as villains before facing Falcon and heroes afterwards. On July 3, King Falcon won the 2009 Mall For It All grande royale, eliminating Helm Konrad in the process. This began a lengthy feud between the two, culminating three months later in Mexico City, where, in front of his hometown crowd, Falcon won the first singles title of his career. Falcon defended the Heavyweight Title three times, defeating Slyclops, Brutal Chambers and Brandon O'Brien at Final Four, Rusty Cooledge at Crossfire and Lester Balaam Jackson at Crowning a Champion's Waist 2010 before dropping the title to Jackson on the 50th episode of Primetime Wednesday. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Falcon Special'' (waist-lift side slam) *'Signature moves' **Blind plancha **''Last Falconry'' (Wrist–clutch fisherman driver) **Running big boot **Spear into spinebuster *'Music' **Ennio Morricone - The Big Gundown **Ennio Morricone - The Ecstasy Of Gold **Falcon Chat Theme Championships and accomplishments *'Liga de Lucha Libre' :*LLL Mexican National Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Generalissimo :*LLL Intergender Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Ruth Toskala (1) and Steve Derkins (1) :*Campeónato Eterno (2005, 2006, 2007, 2008) *'Professional Grappling Association' :*PGA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mall For It All Winner (2009) Luchas de Apuestas record : See also: Luchas de Apuestas External links *King Falcon on Twitter *King Falcon on Tumblr Category:PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Champions